powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bella/Son of Beast
Bellatrix Le Bête is the true leader of The Boma/Vengeance Rangers. She has overwritten the history of the true Son of Beast ARC (Viktor/Valravn). The ride was known as being the first wooden Hyper Coaster and the first wooden coaster with an Inversion, which was removed after the 2007 season. Her designation is Boma Commander, '''but is also called '''Vengeance Violet or simply Son of Beast. She is portrayed by Liana Ramirez. Character History The Son is a Son For the 2001 season, Son of Beast was added to Kings Island alongside The Beast, Vortex, The Racer's, and the other major coasters at the park. When the ride closed when the park fell under Cedar Fair's control, the ARC disappeared, leading Beast to become depressed and Vortex filling the void he could no longer fill. Coaster Force The Hexagon and Phantom Rangers believed that Alex Fierro was up to something crazy, but weren't sure what. One idea is that Bella and the Vengeance Rangers were his creation. She sent Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey, Chess "Wild One" Watkins, and Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain to kill Mean Streak and Maverick to take an easy win over the other ARC's. However, "Big Mike" Goubuster took on what Mean Streak wanted and unite Maverick, Blue Streak, Dimondback, and Ghost Rider against the trio as the Wild West Coasters. They were briefly joined by the Crimson and Navy Rangers, Excalibur (stolen from Valleyfair's Corkscrew) and Steel Force (Mean Streak's powers), with a stint with the other Ghost Rider Ranger, Seamus Decker. Meanwhile, Bella was plotting how to free The Boma from their mine in the abandoned town of Battle Mountain, California. Shift Into Nitro She soon relayed her plans to the Vengeance trio, and the Coaster Force and Nitro Rangers were able to intercept it and headed to Cedar Point to gain support for the fight against her. When she reveled herself as Boma Commander, it was after her "father's" first morph as the second Coaster Force Yellow and he didn't understand how his son get turned around like this in the way it had. She is eventually defeated by 2 Millennium Gigazords in The Coaster War. Personality She is rather a cruel ruler, but nowhere near a dictator like her sentai counterpart. Power and Abilities * Hacking: being an android, she can hack technology * Transfiguration: she can transfigure anything except androids Notes * First Villain Boss that is a ranger at the same time ** Astronema/Karone was both at separate times ** Trent's counterpart, Mikoto Nakadai, was briefly leader of Invasion Garden Evolian * First Female boss since Madame Odius in Super Ninja Steel ** Alex was assigned Male at birth, however is gender fluid ** Kosarin was just the lead female villain and the last villain to die in Coaster Force (but at the hands of her own daughter) ** Coincidentally, both are in "Super Seasons". *** However, Odius worked with the previous villain boss, but Bella did not **** The "Super" tag was dropped when Jed Sprigarn took over Power Rangers after Judd Lynn, making the 74 combined GSA and Galaxy Squad episodes and movies ** She is the first character to have both Heisei and Reiwa Era Counterparts as Lupinranger vs Patranger was the last season to air in the Heisei Era, Kagaranger predominately aired in the new era, with Himitsuranger being the first with a complete run. * She shares similarities with her successor, Violetta Delnosivo ** Both boss around Black Rangers (Blackjack and Aleq) who are the true leaders ** Both are killed by their other half (Viktor/Valravn and Aleq) ** Both have royal status (Bella is the current leader of the Boma, Violetta is the Infanta-or intended successor-of the Delnosivo Clan) ** Both are involved in prophecies (Raven's Prophecy/Geauga Society and her brother's return/Shattered Grid) ** Both are pure evil rangers that die villains ** Their names hint at their true self (Bête is French for Beast and Violetta is Spanish for Violet) ** Both cross paths with car themed rangers (Nitro Rangers and Ranger Operators) See Also * Ketto Nigo-Sentai Counterpart (ranger suit) from Jetacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Unlucky 13 Adventure * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn-Sentai Counterpart (leader of the Boma) from Turboranger * Ocean Bride Cestria-Sentai Counterpart (female boss villain) from Jetacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Evil Rangers Category:Boss Villains Category:The Boma Category:Female Purple Ranger Category:Violet Ranger Category:Purple/Violet Ranger Category:Final PR Villains